Fallen From Disgrace
by Bakarina
Summary: "As a slave to this corrupt society, don't you want emancipation?" Punished for speaking out against Queen Camelia Rein is stripped of her royal title. If she can go a year as 'Rein Soleil' without incident she can regain her title, but Rein dons the mask of 'Phantom Thief Lucifera' in order to stop the corruption of her kingdom and save her broken sister, but what if she's caught?
1. Chapter ?

A/N: This story is inspired by Persona 5. If you remember the Phantom Thief Lucifera idea this is it just with a few changes, including title.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH or the Persona Series.

*.*.*.*

 **Chapter ?**

 **Phantom Thief Lucifera: Caught**

*.*.*.*

It was heists like these that Lucifera enjoyed the most. The ones were there was a much, much higher risk of being caught. It got the adrenaline pumping, the thrill of being almost caught yet getting away with it, there was no better feeling in the world!

But what was truly the most enjoyable about this particular heist was the look of fear and panic on the faces of all the Sunny Kingdom nobles!

Lucifera hopped around on hanging lights and other decorations as the guests tried frantically to see where she went next. She was on a pillar one second and the moment they blinked, gone!

They could _hear_ her move, but they could never _see_ her.

Soon Lucifera saw that three men in black uniforms began filing into the hidden floor below the Hinata Estate.

 _'It's time I suppose~!'_ Jumping to the largest light fixture in the center of the room Lucifera stood tall and proud with what looked like a suitcase in one of her hands. As gasps and frightened squeals escaped from the nobles the men in black talked into their communicators.

"We've located the leader! Begin pursuit."

Lucifera smirked and jumped to the next light fixture.

"That was amazing!" Lucifera heard Incubus squeal through her micro-com. "I'm sure someone like Ira wouldn't have been able to pull something like that off!"

"The main forces are now all focused on her, which gives the rest of us time to get the final piece and escape. Nice job Lucifera. Does everyone remember where we're meeting up?" Avarice asked.

The rest of the team gave a sign of confirmation.

"Alright then, get your asses in gear and let's go! Be careful, Lucifera."

" _ **...not...he...confirm...in..."**_

"What was that!?" Ira asked.

"Forget about it! Focus on getting away there's a lot of cops showing up!" Avarice replied.

Jumping atop different platforms Lucifera got to the nearest door before jumping down and exiting. She began ascending the flight of stairs.

"Take the next left Lucy." Avarice instructed. Lucifera did as told and went through the left door near the fourth floor staircase.

She was able to see countless crates. Even though she couldn't see into any of them she knew what was in them...and it disgusted her.

 _'When did everything go to shit in this planet?'_ Lucifera couldn't dwell in it for long, she had to get away quickly.

Running through the room Lucifera exited through the only other door in the room. She saw a long hallway and on the right side of it was a large window. People were on the other side typing away. One of them inside was standing, barking orders through a communicator.

"When you find them I want them all killed!" He shouted.

Lucifera could only assume he was talking about her allies. She ran by quickly to avoid being seen by anyone in that room.

"Your exit is through the left door." Avarice said. Going through that door Lucifera found herself above a room full of people, but luckily none of them were part of the cops.

Lucifera grunted.

"Hey, I know it's gonna be a pain, but your exit is the giant stain glass window, should be across from you. The first three floors are crawling with cops and are on lock down so those aren't an option. Try not to injure yourself Lucy."

"Stop!" As soon as Avarice stopped talking three men in black showed up behind Lucifera pointing guns at her. "You have no where to run!"

Lucifera jumped onto the railing and sprinted on top of it towards the stain glass window. Finally reaching it she jumped through the window, "See ya~!"

"Well when I said your exit was the stain glass window I _**meant**_ for you to break the glass nearer to where the platform was so you could have a safe landing, but okay I guess this works too!" Avarice said.

"As reckless as ever, huh Lucifera!" Gula giggled.

Lucifera landed safely on the floor thanks to her flexibility and reflexes, but when she got down there, there was a swarm of cops!

"We have you surrounded! Now! Grab her!" The presumed leader of the police yelled through a megaphone.

"What!?" Avarice screeched. "An ambush!?"

"A what!?" Gula gasped.

"Lucifera, will you be okay on your own?" Luxure asked.

"Lucifera!"

"Please be safe!"

Lucifera could hear the panic in all of their voices, but she was confident. They wouldn't catch her. They could never before and they certainly won't be able to now. And she saw an opening to escape!

Lucifera ran towards the left and jumped up she managed to get herself atop the nearby platform, but unfortunately more policemen were waiting for her there.

 _'What? But they weren't-'_ She couldn't finish her thought as the policemen there roughly grabbed her and tossed her back down, this time she fell with a loud thud as the police on the ground surrounded her and held her down.

Once she was handcuffed one of the men shouted, "Suspect secured!"

The, presumed, leader came up to them and roughly grabbed Lucifera by the hair, "Well, well, well, I didn't expect the elusive thief who took on the name of hell's king to be a woman much less a child."

He slammed Lucifera's head onto the concrete floor. "Thanks to your buddy we were finally able to get you."

"...!"

"Heh...that's right kid, you were sold out by one of your own teammates! Let's take her in."

Lucifera struggled, but it was futile, there were too many men grabbing a hold of her...and there was no opening of escape in sight.

*.*.*.*

 _ **Flash!**_

 _ **Flash!**_

 _ **Flash!**_

Three pictures of Lucifera...or the girl behind the Lucifera mask, Rein Soleil, were taken at the police station.

Afterwords she was roughly shoved into a room and restrained onto a chair. She continued to try and struggle.

"You're not getting away so give it a rest!" One of the men who threw her into the room kicked her in the stomach. The one who restrained her got out a needle and injected something into her neck.

Rein couldn't tell what it was, but she saw everything turn black...

*.*.*.*

 _ **Splash!**_

Rein awoke to cold water hitting her face.

 _'Where...'_ Rein waited for her vision to adjust. She saw four men in the room with her.

"This isn't nap time, no dozing off for you." One of them said.

That was when she remembered where she was and she began to struggle again.

"Still half asleep, thinking you can still struggle? Get up!" The man roundhouse kicked Rein knocking her and the chair she was on down.

Rein groaned in pain. The same man came up to her and slammed his foot down onto her head.

"So are you planning on cooperating with us or were you hoping for another injection?"

"..."

"Hey! Answer when I talk to you!" He took his foot off of her, bent down and grabbed her hair.

"..."

"I. Said. Answer!" He slammed her head against the floor, the only answer he got was another groan of pain.

He kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying towards the wall. She began coughing blood.

The man went towards another wearing glasses and took a clipboard from him. "Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons...and let's not forget manslaughter! To think that a child like you was responsible for all those crimes...well I suppose it's not that far fetched considering that you are the daughter of the most powerful kingdom's rulers. It's a shame that you'll be charged as _**Rein Soleil**_ , a nobody, rather than _**Princess Rein of the Sunny Kingdom**_ , hm? At least if you were charged as a royal the most that could've happened to you was a five year sentence to a juvenile facility."

The man smirked before continuing, "But now you're family has abandoned you and wants to be rid of you. For someone like you, who enjoyed every second of committing all those terrible acts against this planet, I'm sure the death penalty is the most suited, perhaps if you're lucky, lifetime imprisonment on the Walpurgis Planet."

 _'...Enjoyed? Everything feels...hazy...can't remember...'_

The man motioned towards the other men in the room. They went to Rein, untying her form the chair and removing her handcuffs. She slowly sat up straight grabbing her aching head.

Once they backed away the man who was talking to her this entire time came up to her and thrust the clipboard into her face.

"A confession of all your crimes. Sign it." Rein slapped the clipboard away from her and glared at him.

"...See." He slammed his foot down on Rein's right leg.

"Ngh!" Rein groaned in pain, but refused to scream.

"...All I need is your hand to sign these papers, but I couldn't give a damn if you were to lose one of your legs." After stomping on her leg one more time he bent down to Rein's level and thrust the clipboard into her face again. Rein roughly grabbed onto it and took it from his hands. He reached into his coat and grabbed a pen for her which Rein also took.

"Don't expect to leave this place in one piece. As _Rein Soleil_ we will show you that you must take full responsibility for your actions against the crown."

Rein signed the papers and handed the clipboard back to the man.

*.*.*.*

"This place is off limits." A man was stopped by the guards outside of the room Rein was being kept in.

"I'm Edward Nacht from the Public Prosecutor's Office. There's something I need to confirm with the suspect, let me through." The man introduced himself.

"This case is no longer in your jurisdiction, you have to leave." The guard said.

"It's urgent just let me thr-"

"Are you Mr. Edward Nacht? You have a call from your director." A detective came up to him with a cellphone, "Now hurry and take the call. You're being a nuisance by staying here."

Grabbing the phone and answering it the first thing Edward heard was a sigh from him superior.

"I told you to standby."

"I'm in charge of this case and yet I'm not even able to interrogate the suspect? I refuse to leave until I know for sure myself. I am _going_ to get my answers, I refuse to believe any of it until I get confirmation myself."

"...Ugh...good luck then I doubt you'll get much from the kid." The director hung up and Edward handed the phone back to the detective.

"I'll allow you to talk to her, but I'm afraid we'll have to cut your time short. For your own safety we cannot let you inside the room with her for too long when she's not affected by the drug. We don't know what she might do or how she might do it now that she can think more coherently."

"..." Edward moved towards the door and this time the guards let him through.

*.*.*.*

Rein was now sitting upright in a chair in front of a table, hands folded on top of it.

Edward entered the room and sat across from her. He noticed that she looked beat up.

"...I never expected for Lucifera to be you of all people...Those bastards, beating you up, I even heard they drugged you. Unfortunately, they can do whatever they please to you and I can't do or say a thing."

"..."

"There are some questions I want you to answer. You don't mind do you? After all, I answered your questions."

"..."

"I don't have much time so I need you to answer me honestly. Why did you cause _**that incident**_? What's your objective? I knew this was something serious from the get-go, but a proper case couldn't be built because we didn't know the method behind it."

"...Of course you couldn't have known."

"Ah...I see you were just being silent, it's good you really are coherent as they said. But you have a point. No one would know the method behind it because a _**world**_ like that existing just doesn't seem possible, even with all the reports I've read."

"..."

"So...when and where did you discover that _**world**_? How is it even possible to _**steal someone's heart**_?"

"..."

"I need you to tell me everything, starting from the very beginning of it all."

"..." Rein took a deep breathe before beginning.


	2. Prologue

A/N: Somehow the prologue is not the first thing you read in this story, it's a chapter from the middle of this story. Not to worry there is a method to my madness. I hope you read and enjoyed that chapter and I hope you'll enjoy the prologue~!

*.*.*.*

 **Prologue**

 **Not Ready...Not Yet...**

*.*.*.*

Rein was only eleven years old when she finally realized just how corrupt the Sunny Kingdom was.

Rein and her twin sister, Fine, were closer than any other siblings on their planet.

Which is why when their parents attempted to force Rein into an arranged marriage Fine fought for her. That night after dinner Fine went to the throne room to speak to her mother. Rein and Camelot, their maid, followed behind, but they stayed outside the throne room and only peeked through a small crack in the door.

"Rein doesn't need a fiance!" Fine huffed. "She's only eleven!"

Unfortunately...that was Fine's first mistake.

"Then why don't you marry him instead." Her mother, Elsa, said.

"No! I don't need a fiance either!" Fine yelled.

"You are to do as you're told young lady and if you refuse to let Fine marry him then you will marry him." Elsa glared.

"No! Rein won't marry him and neither will I and you can't make me!" Fine screamed.

Her second mistake.

"Oh...I _**can't**_ make you hm?" With a snap of her fingers the guards in the throne room grabbed Fine.

"Wh-what are you...!?" Fine screeched.

"Take her to Omendo. She is still young yet, there is still time to mold her into the proper puppet..." Elsa smirked.

"What!? Puppet? No, no, no! Let me go! Let me go!" Fine kicked and screamed in a futile effort to make them let her go as the guards took her to Omendo.

Rein was watching everything unfold with wide eyes. She wanted to rush in to help Fine, but Camelot held her back and covered Rein's mouth to prevent the little girl from shouting.

"Please...Princess Rein...it's too late for your sister..." Camelot whispered to Rein. "You will only suffer the same fate as her if you go now."

Camelot quietly dragged Rein away from the throne room and took her to her room.

"What does mother mean a puppet!? Where is Fine!? Where are they taking her!?"

"Princess Rein, please calm down...Your sister spoke out of turn and this is her punishment...she...she will return in the morning, please stay in your room and keep silence or else you will be punished too."

"No! I want to see Fine now! Why did the guards grab her they aren't allowed to do that!"

"...I'm afraid so long as your mother tells them to they are allowed to do as they please. A queen outranks a princess in social standing after all and here... _ **social standing is everything**_."

*.*.*.*

Just as Camelot said the next morning Fine was present for breakfast despite the fact that she never returned to hers and Rein's room last night.

However she looked considerably pale and shaken, but she did her best to smile and act like nothing was wrong when she saw Rein.

"Fine are you okay!?" Rein asked when she saw her.

"I'm fine..." Fine said weakly.

"But you look-"

"Rein." Her mother said sternly, "Be quiet and eat."

"But Fine looks-" This time Fine stopped her.

"It's okay!" She smiled. "Let's just eat."

*.*.*.*

After breakfast Rein and Fine went through their daily routine, lessons, a break to play and eat, more lessons, and then finally they had dinner and were done for the day.

However, unlike everyday, Elsa called Fine back to the throne room after dinner.

Rein secretly followed behind them and this time she made sure

"Are you ready to be obedient now Fine?" Elsa asked.

"..."

"You will answer me when I speak to you!" Elsa shouted. "I'll ask again, are you ready to be obedient now Fine?"

"You..."

"Hm?"

"You...You will not break me!" Fine shouted.

And that was Fine's third, and final, mistake...

"...I see." Elsa sighed. She snapped her fingers again and what happened yesterday repeated itself. The guards grabbed Fine, she kicked and screamed, they took her to Omendo. Rein followed closely behind the guards this time.

Camelot said she would suffer the same fate as her sister if she spoke out of turn, but if she helped her sister escape without her mother's knowledge...then it should be fine right?

The guards took a screaming Fine to a door Rein had never seen before. When she followed them in there was a staircase downwards.

 _'But this is the ground floor!'_ Rein thought as she trailed behind. Going further and further down Fine's voice became hoarse and soon she stopped screaming altogether.

"Finally done I see. Good, Omendo doesn't like shouting." A guard said.

They finally arrived to a room where Omendo was waiting.

"Back again are you Fine? Then again, I knew you would be, I told the queen we should've educated you sooner when your undeveloped mind would put up less resistance, but she truly believed that you would be obedient. It's fine I suppose, you're close to breaking anyway."

"You...will not...break me..." Fine croaked out.

"Oh, I won't? We'll see about that." Omendo grabbed Fine by the front of her dress and threw her across the room.

"...!" Rein wanted to scream, she opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out...

 _ **'No...not yet.'**_

Fine tried to get up, but couldn't move. Omendo grabbed a three different needles before walking over to Fine. He stuck the one with red liquid in her first. She passed out soon after the injection was administered.

Rein wanted to run and stop him, but her legs wouldn't move.

 _ **'No...it is not time yet...'**_

The second injection, a yellow liquid, made Fine's complexion pale.

 _'Let me move! Shout! Anything..!'_ Rein pleaded with...herself? She couldn't understand why she could only watch when she was so desperate to do anything to help Fine, but...

 _ **'No...you are not ready yet...'**_

The third injection, a blue liquid, Fine's eyes shot open and she began to scream...well as well as she was able to her voice was still hoarse.

 _'Why..? What was the point in making her faint if he planned to wake her up like that!?'_

"And now...you are ready to be molded into a prefect little doll...come, to the lab." Omendo motioned for the guards to grab Fine. Soon they disappeared into another door.

Rein wanted to go after them, but her legs only went into the room where they used to be and no further.

 _'I have to go after them...my sister! What are they going to do to Fine!?'_

 _ **'Can you hear my voice?'**_

 _ **'If you can it means you are on your way to awaken...**_

 _ **You can still change destiny...but...'**_

 _ **'Not yet...'**_

 _ **'You are not ready to save anyone yet...'**_

 _ **'You are not ready to change this fate...**_

 _ **'You are not ready...'**_

 _ **'Not ready...'**_

 _ **'Not ready...'**_

 _ **'Not yet...'**_

 _'Who...?'_

 _ **'Take a look around.'**_

 _ **'Do you see all these drugs?'**_

 _ **'The red one, necessary to make a person's mind go blank.'**_

 _ **'The yellow one, renders a person immobile.'**_

 _ **'The blue one, gives a truly rude awakening.'**_

 _ **'But those aren't the only drugs here...'**_

 _ **'Nor are they the only bad thing here...'**_

 _ **'Corruption runs deep in this planet and all it's kingdom, with its root your own kingdom.'**_

 _ **'The Sunny Kingdom.'**_

 _ **'If you truly plan on helping your sister then now is not the time to get involved or you and your sister's fates will be set in stone.'**_

 _ **'You are not ready...'**_

 _ **'Not ready...'**_

 _ **'Not ready...'**_

 _ **'Not yet...'**_

 _ **'Leave before they return, if you are caught your sister cannot be saved.'**_

 _ **'Go...go!'**_

Rein began running back towards where she came. She didn't _**want**_ to, but she felt like she _**had**_ to.

She didn't know whose voice that was or what it was talking about, but she could still here it saying: **'Not ready...not ready...'**

 _ **'Not yet...'**_

*.*.*.*

The next day Fine reappeared during breakfast like the last time, but this time she didn't seem like herself at all.

When Rein tried to talk to her she refused to respond.

"Fine? Talk to me!" Rein pleaded.

"Rein." Her mother glared at Rein. "Fine knows to keep quiet during breakfast, you are not to speak unless I allow it. Now eat your breakfast in silence."

.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.

This wasn't the Fine I knew...not anymore. She was merely an empty shell of who Fine _**used**_ to be.

She had become what mother wanted...an obedient puppet.

My sister wasn't my sister anymore. I want my sister back.

 _ **'Not ready...'**_

 _ **'Not ready...'**_

 _ **'Not yet...'**_

Those words continue to come back to me every time I think of trying to do something like pleading to mother or confronting Omendo. And then...I stop in my tracks. If I was on my way to see mother I turn around without meaning to. If I start talking to Omendo I only greet him instead of questioning him like I want.

 _ **'Not ready...'**_

 _ **'Not ready...'**_

 _ **'Not yet...'**_

Fine, in my place, became engaged to Prince Bright despite the fact that she never had an interest in him and was so adamant in not getting engaged.

This...it's all my fault...Fine's like this because of me.

Because I didn't want to be obedient.

 _ **'If you truly plan on helping your sister then now is not the time to get involved or you and your sister's fates will be set in stone.'**_

When will I be able to help my sister? When can I stop faking obedience?

.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.

In the end when I turned sixteen I no longer heard those words and that was when I finally crossed mother...

All because I decided to stop Queen Camelia from committing a most atrocious crime.

It was then that I recalled the words Camelot had once told me.

" _ **Social standing is everything."**_

*.*.*.*

Rein had hated being obedient to her mother, it was clear that she viewed Fine and Rein as pawns and Rein despised that. But she was unable to disobey because of those words.

 _ **'Not ready...'**_

 _ **'Not ready...'**_

 _ **'Not yet...'**_

Rein, from the age of eleven to sixteen, was forced to watch the corruption spread. Her mother took over kingdoms, the only ones left surviving being the Jewelry Kingdom, Seed Kingdom, and Flame Kingdom.

Drugs and illegal weapons spread causing problems that affected mostly the lower classes, but of course, helped her mother.

She couldn't stand watching it, but there was nothing she could do about it.

 _ **'Not ready...'**_

 _ **'Not ready...'**_

 _ **'Not yet...'**_

The only time she ever found peace was when she would walk alone on clear nights. It was the only time the voice left her alone long enough to break one of he mother's rules, no leaving the palace.

Walking around at night gave Rein a small sense of freedom, but on this particular night she heard two voiced.

"Hurry up and get in!" One shouted.

"N-no...please...!" Another whimpered.

When Rein rushed over to see what was going on she saw a frightened man and Queen Camelia.

"You're coming with me you stupid fuck, now hurry up!"

"No! No please!" He shouted.

"This isn't up for discussion!" Queen Camelia tried pushing him into her airship. As the man struggled he noticed Rein.

"Please..! Please help me!" He pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"Huh!?" Camelia turned around and saw Rein. "Oh it's just you...you'll keep your mouth shut about this won't you? Just like the good little puppet of your mother's that you are."

Camelia then turned her attention back to the man and tried shoving him in again.

"Please save me!"

Rein rushed over and grabbed Camelia.

"What are you doing you brat!?" She shouted.

"Disheveled clothes, hickeys, the tears, pleading for help...what in the Sunny Kingdom where you attempting to do to him!? He clearly wants nothing to do with you!"

"As if he has a choice! A queen gets whatever she wants!" Camelia shouted.

"Being a queen does not give you the right to rape someone!" Rein shouted back.

"Let go and mind your own damn business!" Camelia glared.

Rein threw Camelia back with all her might and stood in front of the crying man protectively.

"Why you little bitch!" Camelia charged at Rein and Rein, on instinct, threw a punch at Camelia's face. She succeeded in knocking Camelia down.

"Agh! You...I'm bleeding! I'll have you punished for this!" Camelia shouted.

"What's going on!?" Policemen came rushing to the scene.

"Arrest that girl! She did this to me!" Camelia pointed to her bleeding face.

"She was trying to take this poor man with her! And judging by his appearance she planned on raping him!" Rein said. The policemen looked at the man. It was clear Rein was telling the truth, but...

"You're under arrest for assaulting Queen Camelia of the Jewelry Kingdom." The men grabbed Rein.

"What!? She assaulted this man too, shouldn't she be placed under arrest as well!? I was only trying to help an innocent man!"

"Silence!" A policeman snapped at her. She was pushed into the police car, Rein saw Camelia smirk at her, victoriously.

~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.

" _ **Social standing is everything."**_

Nobles outrank citizens...

Princesses outrank nobles...

And a queen outranks a princess...

It was a princess and citizen's words against a queen's. Unfortunately that meant we were doomed to lose.

For my punishment I am to live a year without causing trouble, as a normal citizen...stripped of my royal title I was given the name _**'Rein Soleil'**_ and thrown into a city that is located in what used to be the Moon Kingdom.

I'm going to be living with a man who owns a cafe called Blue Moon, masquerading as a niece of his.

If I go a year without incident, without causing trouble I can return to the Sunny Kingdom and get my title back...

But that's not going to happen...

*.*.*.*

 **Chapter ?**

 **Phantom Thief Lucifera: Caught**

*.*.*.*

 _ **'You are held captive...'**_

 _ **'To a fate long decided for you in advance...'**_

 _ **'What an unjust game...'**_

 _ **'Your chances of success are almost none...'**_

 _ **'But if you can still hear my voice there is still a chance...'**_

 _ **'I beg of you...'**_

 _ **'Overcome all hardships...'**_

 _ **'Win this game...'**_

 _ **'Save the world...'**_

 _ **'Save your sister...'**_

 _ **'The key lies within your memories and bonds.'**_

 _ **'It all began that day your sister became a mere shell of her former self...'**_

 _ **'Then the game came to a halt...'**_

 _ **'...The game resumed when you turned sixteen...'**_

 _ **'And attempted to stop Queen Camelia's assault...'**_

 _ **'For the sake of the world's future...'**_

 _ **'Your future...'**_

 _ **'And your sister's future...'**_

 _ **'You must remember...'**_

 _ **'As a slave to this corrupt society, don't you want emancipation?'**_


End file.
